


Busted!

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p><p>A veces Louis se olvida de que se supone que están ocultando su relación...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted!

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)

Louis parecía haber olvidado la larga charla de la semana pasada en la oficina de su representante, porque le estaba haciendo la tarea a Harry de “lucir lo más heterosexual posible” un infierno viviente. No solamente estaban las caricias, los chistes con doble sentido, las constantes indirectas o la cercanía exagerada, sino que además estaban las miradas. Harry entendía demasiado las miradas de Louis como para ya no necesitar mediar palabra, al menos para algunas cosas.

En el principio había sido una mera cuestión de supervivencia. Cuando habían empezado a verse, a escondidas del resto de la banda, se había hecho necesario aprender a comunicarse en silencio. A veces era simplemente mientras cenaban, se miraban fijamente unos segundos, se sonreían, y después buscaban cualquier excusa para estar solos un momento. Aunque fueran apenas 3 minutos.

Llegó un momento en que ya no bastaban unos pocos minutos a escondidas, así que dijeron la verdad. La cara de Zayn no tenía precio, el shock se le dibujó en cada uno de sus rasgos, pero lo tomó bastante bien. También Liam, que ya lo sospechaba, y Niall, que quería apresurar la conversación para poder salir a comer algo. Hubieron bromas, indirectas, chistes con doble sentido en las entrevistas, pero un tiempo después, ya todos lo habían naturalizado.

Todos menos sus managers, que les habían rogado que se comporten un poco menos… Así. Había muchas razones por la que convenía estar en secreto, era mejor para la banda, los medios no los atormentaban de preguntas sobre su intimidad, si elegían separarse en algún momento, no iban a tener que lidiar con los comentarios de terceros, etc. Todas parecían razones legítimas, pero Louis, ese día, las había olvidado por completo.

Había sido lo suficientemente sutil para que no se den cuenta el resto de los chicos, o los entrevistadores. Al fin de cuentas no se trataba de tocar a Harry en un lugar inapropiado, podía tocarle el brazo siempre que lo hiciera con delicadeza, en ese punto exacto entre la presión y la caricia, y él entendía enseguida en lo que estaba pensando.

A medida que las entrevistas se sucedían, Louis se divertía cada vez más, y se volvía un poco más osado. Una caricia en el muslo, una frase con un sentido muy personal, las caricias se volvían cada vez más seguidas hasta que finalmente, pasó eso: se acercó a decirle algo en el oído a Harry y cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que su cabeza tapara las miradas curiosas, le murmuró “Las cosas que te haría en este momento, Haz”.

No fue sólo la frase, fue también el contexto, frente a decenas de personas, con el aliento caliente de Louis en su oreja, lo que puso a Harry rojo como un tomate. Pero lo que realmente lo volvió loco fue sentir su lengua en el lóbulo, acariciándolo con ternura. Por un momento Harry olvidó que había personas en la habitación, tenía el impulso desenfrenado de ponerse de pie y besar a Louis ahí mismo, acariciarlo, tocarlo. Su cuerpo estaba tan inquieto que podría haberlo tomado ahí mismo, pero todavía le quedaba un dejo de cordura, la suficiente para esperar hasta estar en la habitación que compartían en el hotel.

El resto de la entrevista no fue fácil, Lou había optado por no tocarle un pelo como nueva faceta en su plan de volverlo loco, y funcionaba, porque Harry necesitaba el más mínimo contacto, lo necesitaba como aire. En el auto, Louis conversaba con el resto de los chicos tranquilamente, pero Harry podía ver su sonrisa pícara aún dibujada en el rostro, completamente consciente de lo que pasaría cuando estuvieran solos en la habitación y aunque Haz quisiera ser parte de la conversación, apenas podía oír lo que decían por sobre los latidos de su corazón. Apenas podía mantener su atención en la conversación unos segundos, antes de volver a distraerse con la boca de Lou. Su boca, que él conocía mejor que nadie.

Subieron al ascensor con el resto de la banda, pero los tórtolos se bajaron antes. Sus habitaciones quedaban en pisos separados, gracias al ruego de Zayn y Liam que estaban cansados de oírlos por las noches. La habitación quedaba al fondo del pasillo, pero Harry sólo esperó a que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran detrás de ellos.

Empujó a Louis contra la pared del pasillo, hundió la cabeza en su cuello y lo besó, pasó su lengua, lo mordió suavemente. Tenía las manos a cada lado de él, para procurar que no escape, que no lo deje de vuelta loco y necesitado de un poco de intimidad, aunque Louis, por supuesto, no tenía intención de huir. “Haz, para. Acá no” murmuró en su oído, aunque no parecía decirlo en serio, porque al mismo tiempo lo envolvió con sus brazos y lo apretó más fuerte.

Una oleada de seguridad recorrió a Harry cuando escuchó ese tono en su voz, y mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, llevó su mano a la entrepierna de Louis, sólo para corroborar que los dos estaban en el mismo estado. “No te creo” le dijo Harry al oído, murmurando en su voz grave que le ganó un suspiro a Louis. Un poco por venganza, un poco porque realmente quería hacerlo, Harry mordió el lóbulo de su novio y cuando sintió su cuerpo entero temblar, se olvidó por completo de que estaban en un pasillo.

“Esto es lo que pasa cuando me tratas así todo el día, Lou” le dijo y después hundió sus labios en los de Louis, metió la lengua en su boca. Podía sentir la respiración agitada, las manos que inquietas acariciaban su espalda. Dejó de apretar su mano contra la entrepierna de Louis sólo para poder presionar en cambio sus cuerpos juntos, rozarse en un movimiento errático que era casi demasiado íntimo para estar sucediendo en ese lugar. De hecho, demasiado íntimo, porque cuando la puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió, la realidad los golpeó como un balde de agua fría.

Rompieron el beso cuando escucharon el sonido del picaporte, pero no les alcanzó el tiempo para separar sus cuerpos, sino sólo para mirar en esa dirección con los ojos abiertos de par en par, rogando en silencio que fuera quien fuera no se tratara de un fan, o una persona que los conociera.“Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío” dijo la chica llevándose las manos a la boca.

Era una fan, podían reconocer ese tono de voz en seguida. Harry hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Louis, el único lugar donde se sentía seguro y cerró los ojos con fuerza rogando porque todo fuera un mal sueño. Louis en cambio, miró rapidamente a las manos de la chica y corroboró que no hubiera una cámara digital. “¿Qué pasa?”, la voz de un adulto se hizo oír desde la puerta de la alcoba, y la chica soltó una risita cuando vio a Louis moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado frenéticamente, en un ruego silencioso para que no dijera nada.

“Nada papá” dijo y se mordió los labios, “pensé que había visto un bicho, pero era una pelusa”. Cerró la puerta detrás suyo y se acercó a los dos chicos que ahora se habían separado. Harry miraba el suelo avergonzado y Louis hacía su mejor intento de llevar la conversación, “Disculpá, no tendríamos que…” empezó a decir, pero no supo como continuar la frase. La chica al parecer no opinaba lo mismo, porque tenía una sonrisa contagiosa en el rostro. “Lo sabía, lo sabía” repitió sin dejar de sonreír un segundo, y cuando vio la sonrisa de Harry de refilón, soltó un nuevo gritito histérico, “Todos me decían que Larry Stylinson no era real, pero yo estaba segura”.

Ambos chicos suspiraron con alivio, no era la primera vez que alguna fan los había atrapado en una situación incómoda, pero siempre habían estado más que felices al respecto y habían aceptado guardar el secreto. Aunque claro, siempre había sido algo simple como verlos tomado de las manos, murmurándose en el oído, diciendo algo inapropiado, nunca esto. La chica siguió hablando por varios minutos, y aunque Harry quería ir rápido a la habitación a terminar lo que habían empezado, Louis estaba demostrando de nuevo que era el más adulto procurando llevar la charla a un lugar seguro para todos.

Se sacaron unas fotos, le prometieron entradas para el próximo recital, y le contaron alguna anécdota graciosa de Zayn, que según la chica era su preferido. Un minuto después, ella se disculpó hacia la recepción del hotel, guiñándoles el ojo mientras decía que ellos seguramente tenían cosas que hacer, y desapareció detrás de las puertas del ascensor.

Los dos volvieron a suspirar tranquilos y Louis apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry. “Eso estuvo cerca” murmuró él mientras abrazaba a Louis por la cintura. “Sí, espero que te enseñe una lección” respondió el otro, pero fue enseguida interrumpido, “¿A mi? Tú empezaste”. Para el momento que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, estaban enfrascados en una discusión punto por punto sobre quién era el responsable, Harry ganando por el momento porque la cantidad de cosas que había tenido que soportar de Louis en las entrevistas del día eran demasiadas para un solo hombre.

Sintieron de vuelta el ruido de un picaporte y se alejaron unos centímetros mientras Harry abría la puerta de la habitación. Saludaron educadamente a un señor mayor que salía de la habitación de al lado, y entraron a su cuarto. Por tercera vez, una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada detrás suyo, soltaron un suspiro coordinado. Tenían que aprender a ser más cuidadosos.


End file.
